Twilight Childhood
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: A mysteries event takes a girl and throws her into the twilight universe. But not as the frazzled college she grew into but as a five-year-old girl? Is this a dream or reality? How can Destiny handle not only living with vampires but growing up all over again. Set after Breaking Dawn. I don't own Twilight
1. Preface

Preface

I sat in my room and focused on my homework. I had been in a slump lately. I remember when I was little girl, wishing to be a doctor. But a series of events and misfortunes completely derailed this path. I crumpled my paper and threw it in the corner. I desperately needed a fresh start and a new beginning. I wished for it often. Tonight as I made this wish, I could have sworn I saw someone outside my window. Black hair, red glowing eyes and impossibly beautiful.

I stood up to look but the woman gave a smile and the ground started shaking. I grabbed my bed to keep my balance but something hit my head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here come the Cullens'.**

Chapter One

Cold. Okay maybe not freezing cold, but cold enough to make me uncomfortable.

Was I outside?

All of a sudden, it came back to me. The assignment, the eyes and an earthquake. I opened my eyes and looked around. But something was wrong. Actually, several things were wrong.

I was outside in the middle of a forest. There weren't even any signs of my fallen home. Just a damp, mucky forest.

As I struggled to my feet, I noticed, I felt... off. Like something was wrong when I stood up but I wasn't in pain.

I went to examine my legs, which were the most unstable when something else caught my attention. I was a college student, I was 21 years old but looking down, the body I had grown into, my grown up curves, my long lean legs were replaced with the body of a small child. However, I was wearing the same clothes as before the earthquake. But instead of the snug fit I had paid for, they were practically falling off. The t-shirt along went down to my knees.

I noticed my cell phone on the ground and picked it up. My reflection in the glossy screen was crazy. My blonde hair, brown eyes and freckles hadn't changed. But these features now formed the face a little girl instead of a 20-year-old woman. I turned the phone on with my tiny fingers and typed my password in. It was only a few hours later.

I looked around for signs of life and quickly spotted smoke. I scrambled towards the source of the smoke stumbling over my pants as they tried to fall down. I felt like I did when I was little and worse my mom's clothes around the house. Finally after tripping over my huge sneakers, I stepped easily out of them.

A glass house, like out of the fairy tales came into view. I ran towards the house as quickly as my little legs would let me. But I tripped over my pant legs and head first into a tree.

For the second time, I swam into unconsciousness.

I was comfortable, like I was sleeping on a cloud. I almost laughed to myself as I thought about the utterly ridiculous dream I had just been having.

I opened my eyes and found I was in a pale blue bedroom. There was a girl, she seemed around ten and was sitting on the bed, smiling at me. She had pale skin, bronze curly hair and brown eyes. She was an adorable child.

"Mommy, she's awake, she's awake!" she shouted making me flinch slightly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my tiny hands. Of course they were still tiny. This dream seemed like it never wanted to end.

A woman or maybe a teenager with dark brown curls and gold eyes came into the room, followed by a woman with light brown hair.

"Nessie, please don't shout," the woman scolded.

"Sorry mommy, but she's awake," the girl replied.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" a man asked, walking into the room. He had blonde hair that was lighter than mine and gold eyes. What was with these people as gold eyes?

"I don't know, where am I?" I asked, shocked and scared by how high pitch and childish my voice sounded. No one else in the room looked alarmed by the sound, so I let it go.

"You are in Forks, Washington," he answered, watching me carefully. "You hit your head and passed out in our lawn. I was just getting ready to take you to the hospital."

Washington, that was impossible, I lived in Florida.

"Do you know how you got here?" he asked.

I shook my head, not able to come up with a sane or reasonable explanation.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, my daughter Bella and her daughter Renesmee," he said but was quickly interrupted by a boy around 14 or 15 bursting into the room. He was native American and walked straight towards Renesmee.

"Jacob is on his way," he scooped her up and tossed her in the air. He set her down and looked at Carlisle. "How is sleeping beauty?" he asked, looking at me. My eyes met his and a weird feeling came over me.

A weird look crossed the boy's face as Carlisle shot him a strange look and growled, "Seth, you DIDN'T!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Carlisle POV

I sat on the side of the bed where this little girl was laying, and tried to figure out who she was. She was at least five, highly intelligent and adorable as heck. Under ordinary circumstances I would have taken her to the hospital but she did appear to be healing at a quick pace and when Esme called me home to check on this child, she informed me that the child smelled of vampire, not too far off from Nessie.

The girl did smell more human than Nessie, however I could tell that this child was not fully human. I took a blood sample while she was asleep and was able to find traces of vampire blood enough to conclude the child was at least a quarter vampire, which further complicates how to handle this situation.

"Are you sure she is a hybrid like Nessie?" Seth asked, staring at the girl as she slept.

"Not exactly, she appears to have a bit more human blood but not enough to make her human," I said, as the child stirred. I had to wake her to find some information about her.

DestinyPOV

I woke up from a nap to find Seth and Dr. Cullen standing by my bed.

"I was wondering if you could answer some questions for us," Dr. Cullen asked. I nodded, ready for anything, such as, what was a small child doing running around the forest alone?

"What is you mom's name?" he asked, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Gloria Summer," I said, once again shuddering at the sound of my own voice, but getting used to it.

"Your dad," he asked. My mom had all sorts of names for him, and I was pretty sure none of them would be found on his birth certificate. When I'd asked, he said to never mention that monster's name ever again. Apparently he had hurt her pretty bad when I was conceived, something about time in the hospital because of blood loss. I didn't know how much of it was true because that is just what I gathered from ease dropping.

"I don't know. He wasn't nice, he hurt mommy," I said, frowning, not wanting to go into to too much detail. His face told me that I had just confirmed something very important. However he just nodded and wrote that down as well.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked. I know my mom wanted another baby, but because she'd had such a rough pregnancy with me, she couldn't have anymore children. There were all sorts of weird complications, such as mom becoming anaemic, broken bones and other weird stuff.

I shook my head.

Seth came and sat down beside me. The first thing I noticed was that he smelled like a cute puppy. _Cute puppy!_ What was wrong with my mind.

"Do you have a dog?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"You smell like you have a dog," I said.

"Not exactly," he said, smiling. Just then a big giant man walked in with a blonde woman by his side.

The woman looked so much like my mother, it was almost scary.

**Okay, first off, Nessie will age normally in this story. **

**Let me know if you want Destiny to be related to Rosalie.**


End file.
